


After Care

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Needle play mentioned, after school special, not really any smut, safe word usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Crowley and Lilah discuss use of her safe word.





	After Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny little snippet that turned out to read sort of like a cheesy after-school PSA, but whatevs.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Darlings!
> 
> \- Sweetie

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

Crowley vanished the cuffs and carried a panting Lilah to the bathroom. It had been a long session and she was exhausted. Her body carried an assortment of bruises (she had requested early in their relationship that he wouldn't heal anything that didn't break the skin. She enjoyed seeing his marks on her for a few days) and a variety of bodily fluids.

He conjured a hot bath filled with Epsom salts to fill his giant tub, gently sank her into the water and stripped his remaining clothes off before joining her.

He tenderly pulled her close, pumping her bottle of shampoo a few times and started lathering it gently through her soft hair.

"You did so well tonight, Love." He told her softly. From his position behind her he couldn't see it, but he knew his words made her smile. "One little thing, though..." She stiffened slightly and he turned her so he could look into her eyes. "You thought about tapping out tonight, didn't you?" He gently admonished her. She hesitantly nodded, unable to look him in the eye, shame burning her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Crowley."

He sighed gruffly, hugging her close against him with exceeding gentleness. "I have to admit I am frustrated... disappointed. You remember what happens when you use your safe word, don't you?" She winced a bit at his admonishment. She did remember.

\-----

It was fairly early in their relationship and they were exploring her limits. Crowley requested one night that they attempt some needle play.

What she neglected to tell him was that for as long as she could remember... She had been blood-chillingly, knees shakingly, teeth chatteringly horrified of needles. But she was bound and determined to brave through it, to hang in there no matter what. She couldn't bear for him to think of her as weak. She couldn't bear to see disappointment in his eyes. And a very, very tiny part of her thought he might even punish her for not cooperating. He was a demon, after all, and he was accustomed to getting his way.

She was fine when he tied her naked to the metal exam table. In fact, she was quite surprised to find the submissiveness of that position actually turned her on a bit. She was fine when he rolled in the covered tray of tools. She was even fine when he whipped off the cover, exposing the rubbing alcohol, gleaming metal piercing forceps and several wrapped packages, each containing a sterile professional piercing needle.

But when she caught the scent of the alcohol as he rubbed it on her nipple and saw the actual, very sharp, needle he unwrapped she nearly wet herself. She tried to steel her nerves. She was no wuss and she would put on a brave face and not let him down. She clenched her jaw tight and forgot to breathe.

He looked at her for a moment, sitting on a tall rolling chair at her side, and he asked her twice if she wanted him to stop. He even had her repeat her safe word to make sure she remembered it. She ensured him she was good to go, though in reality she was good to throw up.

She closed her eyes tightly, held her breath, and nearly fainted when she felt the stab of the needle in her nipple. She shrieked out her safe word and opened her eyes to see he was merely pinching her nipple rather hard with the forceps, staring straight at her. Her over-excited, panicked brain had convinced her it was the needle piercing her flesh. She looked him straight in the eyes and through a gasping breath uttered her safe word again.

She had never seen him gaze at her with such pride as he did in that moment. She had expected him to be livid, put out, distant or to even yell at her. But instead he vanished her cuffs, scooped her into his arms, carried her to his armchair in front of the fire, wrapped a soft blanket around her naked, trembling form, and conjured a glass of cool water for her to sip.

He nuzzled her head and whispered loving words of pride, praise and affection. He let her know he would listen if she needed to talk. And then he just held her. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and she felt safe, protected. Taken care of.

\-----

She learned that night the greatest disservice she could do to both of them was to ignore her limits and refuse to say her safe word when she needed to. He wanted her to see him as her guardian, her caretaker, her trusted protector. He wanted her to feel completely safe with him. He wanted her to be able to let go, to entrust her entire being to him, if even for just a few moments. That was the key to the intoxicating high of submission. 

And if he hadn't caught her unspoken signals that night, if he had proceeded with something that horrified her so completely... It chilled him to think she may never have trusted him again. Just as he wanted her to trust him to be her dominant, he needed to trust her to let him know when things became too much.

He held her a bit closer in their bath. "Are you alright?" He whispered to her.

"Yes. It wasn't bad, I just got a little scared tonight. I'll tap out earlier from now on. This won't happen again. I promise." She whispered back, curling her arms around him and cradling his head against her heart, each beat an apology and a reassurance. 

He was still her guardian. Her caretaker. Her trusted protector.  
And she was his everything.

\-----  
\-----  
\-----


End file.
